


The Musings of Aden (Hufflepuff)

by NidHeddarra



Series: The Musings of The Houses [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Order of the Phoenix - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Hufflepuff Student - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidHeddarra/pseuds/NidHeddarra
Summary: A simple night time smoke with the most feared Potions Master in Hogwarts.





	The Musings of Aden (Hufflepuff)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no money from this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just have my original characters.

It takes only a second to light the cigarette and an even shorter amount of time to take a good and long drag. The taste didn’t matter so much as the effects of the nicotine chilling down frazzled nerves and soothing stress related tics. 

A yellow striped Hufflepuff tie hangs loosely off the neck of a young boy no older than 16 with thin fingered hands and a scrawny build. Green tipped sandy brown hair sits atop the teens head in a spiky bird nest fashion.

The night sky was clear and bright giving the puffs of smoke a mysterious quality while disappearing into the nighttime air.  
While the cigarettes helped his body calm down, there was nothing that could be done about the thoughts wrangling themselves around his head.

“Out of bed at this hour and smoking no less? My, my, Mr. Tulius I do believe I’ll be seeing you in detention with me tomorrow night 7pm sharp.”

Professor Snape in his billowing robes came into view from wherever he had been hiding.

“Calling me Mr. Tulius makes me sound like a stuck up ass Professor. Just use my first name, Aden, won’t you? American teachers have no problem doing that.”

Professor Snape took the half gone cigarette from Aden and took a pull from it with practiced ease. Aden rolled his eyes at the sight and pulled out his pack and took out a fresh cig and lit it with a flashy thumb flick.

“No wonder you’re such a little miscreant Mr. Tulius, your home country gave you far too many bad habits.”

“Says the professor who’s havin’ a smoke with one of his students.”

For a moment both men spent their time just taking pulls into their lungs and breathing them out in little or big smoke rings.

Once the pair was done with their cigs they each left the window and went their separate ways. It was simply another calm moment in the mess that was the beginning of the war.

Aden wasn’t sure if he had enough cigarettes to get through whatever was coming.


End file.
